A Diamond in the Rough
by thenewalchemist
Summary: Antonio Carriedo somehow finds himself mixed up with a mischievous, street-smart Italian. But he soon finds there is so much more to her than meets the eye. Fem!Romano and Spain. Oh the Spamano. With side pairings. I don't own Hetalia.
1. A Dance In The Streets

Italy was so beautiful in the spring. Everything seemed lively and warm. People were passing through the market merrily and spirits were high. Everyone just seemed happier, and much more generous. No one could frown on such a beautiful Italian day! There was truly nothing like a walk through the crowded streets of Venice. Vendors were everywhere, offering all sorts of delicacies and Trinkets. Such a fascinating country.

Antonio Carriedo wandered along with the breeze, pausing briefly at times to inspect a booth or smile and wink at a pretty woman. The city was absolutely crawling with the latter. Everywhere he turned; there was another beautiful specimen to gawk at. God, he loved Italy.

Antonio whistled absent-mindedly as he went. His tune dropped when he heard a light tapping of what sounded like a tambourine. Antonio turned his head, in search of the source of the increasingly rapid beats. Antonio's heart raced when his eyes fell on what had to be the most beautiful woman in all of Venice; in all of Italy.

Antonio stepped closer, never breaking his gaze away from the dancing woman before him. She was attracting quite a crowd, which Antonio did not find surprising at all. Her scarlet skirt swooshed along with her hips, loosely flying around as the girl spun. A small, teal bodice hugged her waist, adorned with all sorts of belts and sashes, each equally as colorful and mesmerizing. Her shirt gently hung off her shoulders with long puffy sleeves that flapped along with the dance.

While her body was quite breath-taking, Antonio was really reeled in by her eyes. They were the most fascinating shade of brown, closer to gold or honey. And they were so bright. Antonio could even make out a few tiny specks of green. The woman paused before scanning the crowd with a mischievous smile that made the Spanish man's heart flutter.

She chuckled before letting out an enthusiastic "Hey!" and started moving again. The young woman swayed and beat her tambourine all while humming an infectious tune. She turned once again, hitting the tambourine with her hip, rapidly turning her head to keep contact with the crowd. Watchers began to clap in amusement as she continued. 'Oohs' and 'awes' could be heard as she perfectly executed a cartwheel before smoothly sliding down into a split.

Her tanned chest moved up and down rapidly as the crowd applauded. For a moment, Antonio had the honor of catching her eye. The girl wordlessly smiled and winked at him before standing back up and throwing a hat down. Quite a few people immediately threw in some coins, pleased with her performance.

Antonio waited for the crowd to dissipate before stepping forward while she scooped up her earnings. She quickly counted the coins and scowled, displeased with the amount. "Greedy cowards" she growled under her breath. Antonio cleared his throat, but soon realized he had forgotten how to speak when her piercing gaze met his. The woman cocked an eyebrow, obviously waiting for some kind of response from Antonio.

" That was amazing" he finally blurted. The girl smirked a bit and chuckled. "You really think so?" she asked. Antonio just nodded. The girl laughed and extended out the hat. "Prove it."

Antonio smiled and dug into his pockets, dropping a few coins into the hat. "Grazie" the girl replied with a bow. Antonio watched her turn away, disappointed in himself for looking like such a fool in front of such a beautiful woman. But he soon felt his heart leap for joy when she turned back around and grinned.

"I've never seen you here before. Are you new?" she asked sweetly. Antonio nodded and stepped closer. "Si, I am Antonio" he answered as confidently as possible. The girl smirked and closed the gap between them, letting her chest brush against his.

"Antonio, huh? I think I like you Antonio. I'd be very happy if you came to see me again. Will you do that for me Signore?" she cooed, playing with the trim of his vest. Antonio gulped and nodded. That flipped 'r' and rich, heavily accented voice nearly brought him to his knees.

"Wh-What's your name?" he asked weakly. The girl slowly drew back and smirked. "Ask around, you'll find out soon enough" she called before turning. "Adios Antonio" she said as a sweet farewell. Antonio again just nodded and watched her go. Only then did he hear amused snorts coming from behind him. Antonio turned and saw a group of older men shaking their heads. Antonio gave them a puzzled look until one finally spoke.

"Check your pockets, buddy."

(-)

Lovina flipped through the newly acquired wallet as she travelled down the narrow alleyways. She smirked and chuckled to herself. "Gullible bastard" she scoffed under her breath. Man, Antonio was loaded. With this money, she could feed everyone for almost a week!

Lovina kissed the wallet and raised it to the sky. "Grazie Antonio!" she cheered as she picked up the pace. Lovina scanned the narrow roads, making sure she wasn't being followed, before slipping through the flimsy wooden paneling of an abandoned building.

Lovina was instantly greeted with a bone crushing hug from her brother. "Sorella, how did it go?" Feliciano asked cheerily. Lovina pried him off of her before proudly displaying her new prize. "Got it off some Spanish bastard" she beamed. Feliciano frowned and shook his head.

"You know that isn't right sorella" he scolded. Lovina shrugged and walked past him. "We gotta eat" she replied dismissively. Lovina looked around before cupping her hands around her mouth.

"Alright, ya little bastards; role call!" she hollered. A stampede of rushed footsteps came from all corners of the building. Soon, a line of younger children stood in front of her.

"Feliks, Tori, Raivis" she called authoritatively. She nodded when she heard a unanimous "Here" from all three of the boys. She frowned, however, when she heard Raivis let out a shaky cough.

"Raivy, what's wrong?" she asked quickly. "Have you been eating enough?" The nervous boy looked at the ground shamefully. Lovina sighed and kneeled before him. "You get seconds tonight. No if, ands, or buts, understood?" the boy nodded and smiled a little. Lovina rolled her eyes and stood. Little boys were supposed to be begging to stuff their faces, not nearly starving themselves. The other two she had called gave Raivis a sympathetic glance.

"Lili, Mattie, Alfred" she continued. She almost didn't hear the first two after them being drowned out by the latter's booming "Here". Lovina rolled her eyes and shot Alfred a warning glare. He either didn't see it or didn't care, considering he continued to laugh like an idiot. Matthew tried and failed to silence his brother.

"Peter, Honda, and Heracles" she finished. The last three made their presence known to her quickly. Lovina smirked and turned to her brother. "Feli, start the fire, it's time for dinner."

Feliciano nodded and headed for their makeshift kitchen. "Anybody get anything good?" she asked the rest. They all stepped in and tossed half of what they earned into her hat. Lovina smiled quickly counted through. These kids were truly amazing.

"Wonderful! We should all be able to get by with this for awhile" she praised. The younger kids smiled and said thank yous before heading into the kitchen to help Feliciano. Lovina was really proud of them. They always worked hard and all agreed to pool in half of whatever they made without any problems. Her little band of orphan misfits had been growing, but they still managed provide for one another.

Lovina walked up the stairs to her own private room to sit at the balcony. She had the most amazing view of the sea from her little perch. The sun was just starting to set and Lovina could already start to make out some stars littering the darkening sky. She let out a heavy sigh and laid back.

Lovina idly traced circled on the stone ground beneath her. She was getting tired of living day to day. Dancing in the streets to be ogled at by perverts wasn't her definition of living life to the fullest. Lovina's chocolate brown curls spread around her head and waved ever so gently with the breeze.

Lovina's thoughts drifted to the man she had met earlier. What was his name…Antonio! He had really nice eyes. They were so green and she could tell they were smiling when she had looked into them earlier that day.

Lovina reached between her many sashes and pulled out his wallet. It was nothing special; a piece of black leather stitched in such a fashion to hold money. Maybe she could sell it and make even more.

Lovina stared out at the sun. Antonio. Was it bad that she wasn't lying when she said she wanted him to watch her again?

Lovina scowled and tossed the wallet aside. Yes, yes it was. The only thing he was good for was money, just like all the other fat-cat rich boys who used their free time to undress her with their eyes.

And that's all that really mattered; money. Money meant food, food meant somewhat healthy kids, and that meant Lovina didn't have to worry as much. She only had three rules for her followers; no one sells their body, everyone works together, and no one gets turned away or left behind. They were pretty easy to follow. Everyone enjoyed each other's company and got along just fine.

"Sorella! Dinner!"

Lovina sat up and sighed before bounding back down the stairs to fill her empty stomach.

**So there we have it! Street-smart Lovina and Naïve Antonio. Review/follow/favorite!**

**Characters thus far:**

**Antonio- Spain**

**Lovina- fem!Romano**

**Feliciano- Italy**

**Raivis- Latvia**

**Tori- fem!Lithuania**

**Feliks- Poland**

**Lili- Lichtenstein **

**Matthew- Canada**

**Alfred- America**

**Honda- Japan**

**Heracles- Greece**

**Peter- Sealand**


	2. Sinners and Dinners

Antonio trudged to his meeting, completely embarrassed after that damn woman had made him look like an absolute fool. He should've known better than to think he could believe anything a _street-rat _said.

It really was a shame. She truly was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Such a nice face wasted by thievery and trickery. Had she been born into more favorable circumstances, Antonio was sure men would be banging down doors to make her their own. Men probably still did.

But she was filth. She was nothing. Or at least, she was supposed to be. Antonio had been taught to look down on her kind. He was taught there was a reason people like her were on the streets; they were less deserving and disgusting.

But he could not for the life of him understand how such warm, beautiful eyes could ever belong to anyone malicious.

Antonio quickly walked into the large church he was told to come to. He took a moment to stare in awe at the impressive pillars and intricate stained glass windows that surrounded him. Antonio stood before a gorgeous depiction of Mary holding the son of God and bowed his head.

He prayed for the poor, the needy, the sick, everything that everyone always prayed for. He asked for forgiveness and mercy. Antonio glanced around to see if others were near, irrationally fearing his thoughts would be heard in the silent chapel.

Antonio sighed and asked forgiveness for the sinful thoughts he had had of that girl, and the ones he was still having. She wouldn't leave his mind, it was like she was still dancing around, tempting him inside his own head.

Antonio turned around quickly when he heard a man clear his throat behind him. Antonio faced the characteristically masked man and mustered a smile. "Sadiq, for what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked politely. Sadiq flashed that sickeningly smug grin that had always made his stomach churn.

"I have a proposition. I understand you have come to Italy to purge its streets of certain rats?" he smirked. Antonio gulped and nodded. He was supposed to be aiding officers in bringing down petty thieves within the city. Venice was becoming notorious for its crime rate, and the church was becoming rather impatient with the amount of sinners that lurked around.

Antonio chuckled nervously as Sadiq clapped his hand over the younger man's soldiers. "There is one woman in particular who has turned from God. I want you to find her, find out what she's hiding, and bring her to me" he said. To Antonio it felt more like a command rather than a request.

Antonio eyed Sadiq suspiciously. From what he had heard, the Turk had only recently converted to Catholicism, but had already risen to power within the hierarchy of the church, though most knew only very little of his past.

"May I ask why you want this woman?" Antonio asked hesitantly. Sadiq chuckled darkly.

_So no one else can have her. I want to claim what is rightfully mine._

"Rumor has it she is running a small crime ring. This woman is the devil, Antonio. Do not let her tempt you" Sadiq warned. "She's got the common people wrapped around her finger. Even if they root for her, she must be brought down."

Antonio nodded solemnly. Anyone Sadiq regarded as a threat was clearly a force to be reckoned with. "Of course mi amigo. I will do everything I can to aid you in your efforts" he promised. Sadiq smiled and laughed.

"Lovina Vargas will be brought down from her pedestal."

(-)

Lovina waited until the kids had filled their plates before serving herself. All of them seemed quite cheery. Tori and Feliks played with Lili's hair, creating small braids and tucking in flowers they had found earlier that day.

"Look how pretty she looks Lovina!" Tori praised. Lovina smiled and swallowed her bite of pasta. "Bella" she cooed. Lili blushed and looked down at her plate.

"Not like you" she whispered coyly. "M-Me and Tori watched you danced today. It was amazing" she added with a soft smile. Being the gender minority, the two girls had always looked up to Lovina, even more so than the boys. She was their idol.

"Grazie" Lovina chuckled with a slight bow. Tori giggled and removed her hands from Lili's hair. "Somebody else thought so too" she teased. Lovina rolled her eyes and went back to her dinner.

"Not to toot my own horn, but a lot of people thought that" she scoffed. Tori pouted and crossed her arms. "Who was that man you were flirting with?" she asked impatiently.

Lovina chuckled and took in another bite. "Another generous patron. I'd say our dear Signore Antonio will be putting food on the table for the rest of the week" she sneered. Alfred rose from his chair and stood on the wobbly piece of furniture, which elicited an exasperated groan from everyone.

"I will provide for you even better than him!" he cheered 'heroically'. Lovina narrowed her eyes and chucked a string of spaghetti in his direction. It landed square on Alfred's face, causing him to flinch and lose his balance. The room roared in laughter when he fell ass-first on the ground. Matthew sighed and covered his hands with his face, embarrassed by his brother's behavior.

Alfred picked himself up and tried to slide back into his chair as smoothly as possible. Now that her distraction had been put in his place, Tori once again turned to pester Lovina.

"I think you liked him" she stated triumphantly. Lovina cocked an eyebrow and glared at the young teen. "I liked his money" she retorted before finishing off her plate.

"What was he like?" Feliks asked curiously. Lovina started collecting plates and rolled her eyes. "Stupid, gullible, and pervy" she scoffed. Lovina left Raivis's pate as she moved down the line. "Heracles and Honda, it's your turn to do the dishes tonight" she added before setting them down in front of the quiet Asian child. Honda nodded and began carrying stacks of plates to the kitchen.

"Heracles, I said-"

Lovina stopped and groaned when she saw the child leaning back in his chair, napping. "Peter, shake him or smack him or something" she sighed. The youngest member of their band nodded and giddily punched Heracles in the arm. The latter slowly opened his eyes and silently walked over to the plates without needing to be told what to do. Feliciano stared for a moment but shrugged and stood, brushing the young teen's behavior off.

"Time to lock up!" he said happily. The others stood and began to file out. Lovina caught Raivis as he tried to sneak past and grabbed his shoulder. The boy sighed in defeat and sat back in his chair silently. Lovina put another small helping of pasta on his plate and sat across from him.

"Eat" she ordered. Raivis glanced up at her before just staring back down at his plate. Lovina sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Raivis, how many times do I have to tell you it's alright?" the boy quietly shrugged without looking up. Raivis jolted and let out a yelp when he felt a hand on his shoulder and covered his eyes with his palms.

_This hand is too small to be his, it's too soft and it's too warm. It's not him._

Raivis repeated these thoughts over and over again until he was able to look up at the worried woman beside him.

"He can't get mad at you anymore" she whispered, trying not to startle the anxious boy any further. "Please eat" she added quietly. Raivis nodded and shoved a forkful of pasta into his mouth. Lovina smiled and sat beside him.

"Good. Now was that so hard?" she teased. Raivis shook his head and continue to eat until he finished the plate. Lovina patted him on the back and sent him off with the others to do as he pleased before bedtime.

After awhile, Lovina headed upstairs to find Matthew, who had promised to scout today for anything unusual. She found the teen sitting and watching the others chat and play, all while clutching his most prized possession; a stuffed bear he kept with him since the day she found him.

Lovina plopped down beside him and leaned her back against the wall. "Anything new?" she asked quietly. Matthew squeezed his bear a tiny bit tighter and nodded.

"There was this really scary guy. I think his name was something Beilschmidt…"

Lovina burst into a fit of laughter. "You think Gilbert Beilschmidt is scary?!" she choked while wiping amused tears from her eyes. Gilbert had to be the biggest idiot of all the idiot officers that patrolled the streets. All he did was slack off. In fact, he was one of Lovina's biggest fans. He watched and hooted instead of arresting her like he was supposed to. He was albino-putty in her hands.

Matthew frowned and glanced away. "It wasn't Gilbert. This man was bigger and he wasn't drunk." Lovina stopped laughing and narrowed her eyes a bit. "Maybe they're related" Matthew continued. Lovina nodded and looked at the others still playing.

"I'll talk to Gilbert tomorrow" she promised before standing and clapping her hands. "Alright bastards, new rule" she announced. "No one goes out alone from now on. Understood? Heracles and Raivis will be one group, then Mattie and Alfred, Tori and Feliks. Lili, you stay with them and Peter, I want you to stick with Heracles and Raivis. Honda, you can go with Feliciano. We clear?"

"What about you?" Lili asked quietly. Lovina smirked and rested her hands on her hips. "I'm special. And I most certainly do not want any of you trying to dance like me." Lovina didn't want to see her girls moving the way she did. Even Lovina knew it wasn't the purest of displays.

Everyone nodded, then groaned when Lovina announced it was time to go to bed. "You have three seconds to get your asses under the covers or I'll throw them under myself" she warned. Everyone quickly dove into their respective sleeping areas. Even the eldest boys, Matthew and Alfred, didn't dare try to disobey.

Lovina nodded before sauntering out. As soon as she was out of sight, she let her exhaustion overcome her. Lovina slid down a wall and slouched over, completely worn down and tired. Feliciano knelt beside her and tilted his head.

"You should rest. You've been working too hard, Sorella" he insisted nervously. Lovina picked up her head with a long sigh and drew back her long hair into a messy bun.

"I don't have time to slack off, Feli. There are more important things" she scolded. Feliciano just nodded and helped her stand before sending her off to her own room. Lovina flopped onto her flimsy mattress and removed her layers of adornments.

She sighed and glanced up at the sky as her head hit the pillow. The last thing she saw before going to sleep was a pair of bright green eyes.

**Yay, more introduction-y stuff. Sorry this was kind of a filler chapter, but I promise there will be action next. **

**Also, I'm including respective ages for everyone. I know it I like to know when I read other AUs, especially when a bunch of kids are involved: Lili and Peter are the youngest ones, about 8, Raivis is 10, Feliks and Tori are 13, Heracle and Honda are about 14, Alfred and Mattie are 15 or 16, Feli and Lovi are 19, and Antonio's about 23-24.**


	3. An Unfair Duel

Antonio decided to spend the afternoon walking around with his best friend Gilbert, who was supposed to be patrolling the streets. But Gilbert had never been too enthusiastic about enforcing laws or doing as he was told. His uniform was always crooked, he was too loud, he unsheathed his weapon at inappropriate times, but the man meant well.

Antonio sighed and listened to his friend ramble on about something awesome that had happened, not entirely paying attention. In truth, Antonio was keeping his eyes peeled for that girl. He had always been wealthy; coming from a rich family and being able to support himself on his own, so money truly was not an issue for him. It was the principle of the whole thing, as petty as that sounds.

The albino beside Antonio stopped and smirked when he saw a large group of people gathered around a corner. "I think Lov's out and about today" he chuckled. Antonio gave him a puzzled look as Gilbert pushed passed others, where he may or may not have been stating he was on 'awesome guard-y official business'. Antonio rolled his eyes and followed, but halted when he reached the front of the crowd.

It was her again. Antonio turned to see Gilbert grinning wildly and laughing. "Hallo Lov, causing any trouble?" he snickered. This 'Lov' stopped what she was doing and smirked when her gaze met his.

"Only for you, Gilbert" she retorted with a deep bow. "I'd love to chat, but I'm busy. I've got an adoring crowd to please."

Antonio looked around at the spectators. All of them had a knowing smile or were simply chuckling and shaking their heads. Gilbert cackled and stepped forward. "I'm supposed to stop you, but I'm having so much fun" he whined. Before the woman could answer, a towering blonde man stomped over angrily, wearing the same attire as Gilbert. Finally, someone would put this criminal in her place.

"What do you think you're doing?" he snarled. It took a moment for Antonio to recognize the man. The last time he had seen him was when the German was a child. God, how Ludwig had grown! The man was a mountain.

The woman smiled sweetly and batted her eyes. "I was merely putting on a show, Signore" she responded coolly. Ludwig frowned as he looked down at her hat already full of coins.

"I will have to confiscate this, _thief_" he scoffed. The girl pouted and scooted her earnings away with her foot. "Now Signore, there is no need to be rude. I worked hard for this" she scolded. Ludwig narrowed his eyes and seized her arm.

"Pick-pocketing is so tiring, isn't it?" he growled. Gilbert stepped forward and placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "C'mon West, Lovina's not that bad" he reasoned. Antonio's heart stopped.

Lovina?! Was this the girl he was after? This girl supposedly controlled a crime ring? Lovina rolled her eyes and smirked. "Listen to Gilbert Signore, he is a wise man" she teased. Ludwig was not amused in any way. Seeing that his grip was not going to loosen anytime soon, and she still had a crowd to please, Lovina shrugged and hooked her leg around Ludwig's knee and pulled it in, causing the German to stumble and loose his grip on her.

"How dare you!" he snapped as she chuckled and shook her head. "You started it" she snapped back. Ludwig growled and drew his weapon. Much to Antonio's surprise, Lovina was completely unfazed by the sharp blade he wielded. The crowd, however, was starting to get nervous.

"Careful there, you might trip and get a nasty cut like Gilbert over there" she sneered. Gilbert huffed and crossed his arms, making no move to intervene.

"That was one time!" he whined. Lovina rolled her eyes and scanned the area for something she could use. She smirked when she saw a sturdy pole resting close by. Lovina laughed and grabbed it before mimicking Ludwig and pointing her "weapon" toward his chest.

"En garde!" she cried eagerly. Antonio shook his head in disbelief. This girl was clearly outmatched in everything; size, weapon, and most likely skill. What on god's green earth was she thinking?!

Lovina flawlessly ducked away from each of Ludwig's advances, giggling and dipping back effortlessly. She quickly rolled under his arm in a tight ball before laughing and springing up.

"You'll have to try harder than that, stronzo" she scoffed. Ludwig was getting increasingly annoyed and the audience was thoroughly entertained. Lovina dodged his attack once again and effectively struck his helmet with her pole, eliciting a deafening ring that Antonio could only assume would induce a headache. Ludwig gripped his head as he became disoriented before receiving a swift kick in the chest.

Ludwig fell back into a large pile of what he prayed was dirt. The smell was telling him otherwise. "Scheiße" he cursed as he picked himself up. The crowd went wild as Lovina clapped.

"Very good, Signore! Good luck getting rid of that smell" she cheered as she crinkled her nose. Lovina bowed to her spectators as coins were tossed to her. Antonio couldn't help but let the corner of his mouth turn up. This Lovina was something else.

When Ludwig stood up, you could practically see the steam pouring from his ears. Lovina chuckled nervously and scooped up her money. "That's my cue to leave…"

Lovina saluted both Gilbert and Ludwig before running off. Gilbert snickered behind Ludwig and held him back. "I tried to tell you bruder. But you just won't listen. When will you learn that the awesome me is always right?" he sighed. "Tell him Antonio" he added with a smirk.

Gilbert looked around when he heard silence from behind him.

"Antonio?"

(-)

Lovina ran until she felt she had reached a safe enough distance. She was pretty damn proud of herself. Lovina slowed to a walk as she shuffled through her hat. She was still pissed about being interrupted by potato bastards 1 and 2. They cut off her little performance short. They had, however, provided a new source of entertainment, so her losses were little.

Since she had free time, she decided she'd check on the others. Her little followers were scattered all around the city, performing, begging, and even working to earn a bit of loose change here and there.

Lovina slowed even more when she felt she was being watched. She stopped and twirled around, only to face the man from the other day; Antonio. Lovina flashed him a smile and tucked away her earnings before placing her hands on her hips.

"Signore Antonio, so nice to see you again" she cooed. Much to Lovina's dismay, he didn't look very happy. The brightness in his eyes from when they had first met was gone. Now she saw something much darker.

Antonio moved forward, but Lovina matched his step, maintaining a safe distance. "That was quite a performance, Lovina" he said as he looked her up and down. Lovina's smile faltered a bit as he stared at her.

"So you learned my name? I'm truly flattered Antonio" she replied as earnestly as possible. But he wasn't buying it. Antonio narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Don't be. You are nothing. You're little act won't work on me any longer" he sneered. Lovina scowled and glared at him.

"Then why are you following me?" she hissed. Antonio let out a dark chuckle and shook his head. "You're a petty thief who took something of mine. I want it back" he replied curtly. Lovina gave him a sickeningly innocent look and tilted her head.

"What ever do you mean?" she asked coyly. Antonio rolled his eyes and roughly grabbed her wrists. "Don't play games with me, rat" he hissed. Lovina stared at him for a moment before throwing her head back and laughing.

"Do you think you intimidate me?"

Antonio blinked and slightly loosened his grip. "If you think name calling and empty threats will get you anywhere with me, you are poorly mistaken." Lovina smirked and ripped her hands away before pulling his wallet from her skirt. Before Antonio could speak, Lovina shook her head and tossed it to him.

"All you had to do was ask nicely, Signore."

Antonio quickly opened it and rolled his eyes when he found it empty. "You took everything" he groaned. Lovina chuckled and started to back away. "I've got mouths to feed Tonio. I'm sure you've got a whole room made of gold in a castle somewhere" she giggled.

Lovina sighed and turned away. "This has been fun, Signore, but I must be off. I've got others waiting for me" she sighed. Lovina froze when she felt his hand on her shoulder. She was slowly turned around to face a completely different Antonio; one that made her face feel hot.

Antonio gently traced her jaw with his knuckles. "Will I see you again?" he murmured softly. Lovina gulped and tried to ignore her increased heart rate.

"Depends how much you piss me off" she muttered back weakly. Antonio chuckled and took her hand and brought it closer, softly letting his lips graze her knuckles.

"I look forward to it, belleza" he cooed. Lovina ripped her hand away and stepped back. "Don't get your hopes up, bastard" she mumbled before turning and running even faster than before. Antonio smirked and watched her go.

He knew exactly how he was going to uncover her secrets.


	4. How To Earn a Buck

Alfred was bored. He was tired of just lifting crates and doing odd jobs for spare change. But he couldn't do anything else. That's all he was good at; Labor. What he really wanted to do was become a soldier, to get in the middle of the action. But unfortunately, he had firsthand knowledge of just how heroic soldiers could be.

Alfred let out a groan as he helped an older women move some barrels. If only he could do something interesting like Lovina or the others. Alfred just felt utterly boring.

Matthew was working as diligently as ever, insistent on doing the job right. Both were pretty damn strong for their age, so labor was the easiest way to contribute. And Feliciano and Lovina always commended them for that, even though Alfred thought it was stupid. He couldn't do anything special like the others. He wasn't sneaky and he didn't have any special talents.

Alfred glanced at his brother, who was rubbing his hands on his pants and moving to lift another box. Even Matthew was more talented than him. Matthew, though he was quiet, was much nicer and could sweet talk anyone into doing anything. He didn't flirt, but instead played the innocent teenager with a good head on his shoulders card. And people bought it like crazy.

Alfred let out a groan and collected his payment once everything had been moved. He shoved the coins in his pockets and followed Matthew to find some other odd jobs to do.

Alfred's life was just…boring.

(-)

Raivis clung to Heracles as they wandered through the streets. The nervous child yelped and jumped whenever somebody brushed against him in the crowded walkway. Peter, however skipped along happily with Raivis's case before finding a suitable street corner.

He sat eagerly and waited for the boy to join him and play. Raivis gulped and opened the case set before him and pulled out the battered violin that had been given to him after Lovina had found it a few years ago. He had fixed it up all by himself and had even taught himself to play.

Heracles leaned against the wall and gave Raivis a small smile, urging him to begin. Raivis nodded and rested the instrument between his chin and his shoulder before picking up the bow.

Raivis played a quick, upbeat song he had learned awhile ago and tapped his foot along. He attracted the attention of a few passerby's, who gladly tossed a few coins into his case, impressed by how young yet gifted the boy turned out to be.

Raivis really drew in an audience with his next piece, an aria he had heard when passing by a popular music shop. It had originally been played on a spinet, but Raivis assumed it would sound just as nice on the violin. And it did.

This song wasn't very happy. It was minor and had a bunch of heavily descending notes and suspensions. But it was Raivis's favorite, and he passed by that shop everyday in hopes of hearing it again. He could always play it himself, but he knew the other player was much better than he was.

Sometimes, Raivis liked to pretend he was in a concert hall instead of out on the streets. He could almost believe it if he closed his eyes and concentrated on the music hard enough. But then he would hear (or smell) animals and people cursing and would be tugged back to reality.

Raivis just really wanted to play for the rest of his life.

(-)

Tori, Lili, and Feliks proudly displayed the flowers they had found. So what if they had stolen them from some rich guy's garden? They were pretty and he could always grow some more. Tori sighed heavily and accepted money for some of the roses.

Lovina didn't have to steal flowers. She was so popular; all she had to do was bat her eyes. Tori didn't understand why Lovina wouldn't let her be like the older woman. She wanted to talk and laugh and flirt just like her. Lovina was the most amazing person she'd ever met. Everybody loved her. And Tori wanted to be adored like that too.

Feliks looked up from his flowers and tilted his head when he saw the far off look in Tori's eyes. "Hey Tor, what's wrong?" he questioned politely. Toris blinked before dropping her basket and picking up an abandoned wash bin and a stick.

She kneeled in front of Lili and smiled. "Can you hit this?" she requested. "Like this…" Tori repeatedly hit the wash bin and created a steady beat. Feliks eyed her suspiciously, but was distracted by a customer. Lili nodded and took the stick, continuing the rhythm. Tori nodded triumphantly and moved back to her own open space.

Tori tapped her foot for awhile before mimicking Lovina's movements, turning and rolling her hips as gracefully as possible. Sometimes she practiced when no one else was looking, but she knew she wasn't as good as Lovina. At least not yet.

Tori was just as flexible, and was able to pull off a handstand, which attracted a decent sized crowd. Tori continued to dance, staying on the balls of her feet and being mindful of how her hands moved. Lili maintained her part while Feliks just stared.

The awestruck boy was so distracted, he didn't even notice the furious man storming over. Feliks yelped and dropped his basket when he was pulled up by the collar.

"So you're the little runt that dug up my garden" the man snarled. Feliks gulped and tried to apologize, but was thrown to the ground before he could speak. Lili and Tori froze and watched the scene before them, horrified.

The man glanced at them with disgust. "You're next" he warned before raising a hand to strike Feliks. But he was stopped by another man who grabbed his forearm before he could follow through with the action.

"Get out of the way, bastard. These brats need to be taught not to steal from others" the aggressor hissed. The man who had saved Feliks glanced back at the cowering trio before pushing the other man back.

"They are children. If you want them to be taught a lesson, I will do it. Here…" The man pulled out a small pouch and tossed it to the other. "Compensation for whatever they took. Have a nice day, Señor."

The man looked back at the kids before spitting on the ground in front of them and leaving. The nice man sighed before turning and offering a hand out to Feliks. Tori's breath hitched when she got a good look at the man. She's sworn she'd seen him before…

Feliks stared at the hand, still frightened. The man smiled with warm, bright green eyes and bent down closer. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you" he assured the boy softly. Feliks nodded and took the hand, letting the man pull him to his feet.

Now Tori recognized him. He was the man Lovina was with. Tori tilted her hand and looked the man over. She didn't know why Lovina disliked him so much. He seemed nice and was certainly handsome. Tori's face turned bright red when the man turned to face her.

"And you are?" he asked politely, continuing a conversation Tori hadn't been listening to. "I'm Lili!" the younger girl chirped, stepping in front of Tori. The man laughed and crouched before her, taking the little girl's hand.

"It is an honor to meet you Lili. My name's Antonio" he said before placing a small kiss on her knuckles. Lili giggled and stepped back coyly. "And how about you, señorita?" he asked Tori as he stood. Tori cleared her throat and introduced herself, and Antonio kissed her hand as well.

"Please, Tori, continue what you were doing before that man was so rude" he chuckled as he leaned against the wall. Before Tori could even think to be coy, Lili once again started beating on the wash bin and Antonio clapped along.

Tori let out a deep breath before dancing again and entertaining the crowd again. It felt wonderful, hearing people clap, and she didn't even notice the hooting. Tori smiled and started to spin. It felt amazing, it felt great, it-

"TORI WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

Tori, Feliks and Lili froze when they heard the angry voice. They glanced over to Antonio, who let a smile slowly creep onto his face. Lovina pushed past the crowd and stood before the young teen.

"Tori, what were you doing?" she hissed. Tori chuckled nervously and took a step back. "Dancing, l-like you…" she answered quietly. Lovina pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"I have told you over and over again _never _to dance like me. What part of that do you not understand?!"

Tori crossed her arms and pouted defiantly. "Why can't I?" she shot back. Lovina's hard expression softened. "I will explain later, ok bambina?" she sighed. But that wasn't enough for Tori.

"Antonio said I should!" she protested. Lovina stiffened and finally noticed the man smiling in the corner.

"You encouraged her?!" she hissed as she marched towards him. Antonio stepped forward and held up his hands defensively. "She looked like she was having fun" he shrugged. Lovina stalked and cornered him like he was her prey and snarled.

"You disgusting, perverted, horrible son of a bitch!" she hissed as she jabbed his chest with each insult. She moved to slap him, but like with the other man, he caught her arm before she could make contact.

"Now belleza, it's nothing like that." Antonio's eyes flicked up and down her body. "And you know you're the only one I wish to watch in that context" he cooed. Antonio released her when he felt her muscles relax. But Lovina again moved to punch him as soon as he did. This time, she was successful.

Antonio staggered back and gripped his cheek. "You are just like everyone else" Lovina snapped before grabbing the children and leading them away.


	5. Quite the View

Feliciano set up his easel nervously. He had made more than enough for the day with Honda and he was supposed to be heading home, but there was no way he was going to miss this sunset. Honda let out a soft sigh before slumping down beside Feliciano, ready to wait patiently. Feliciano set to work right away, quickly pulling out his warm colored paints.

He worked diligently, looking up at the sky every so often in order to get his painting just right. If it was good enough, he could make a lot of money off of it. Or maybe he'd keep it for himself. It was turning out rather nicely…

Honda watched quietly. He was used to the Italian insisting on painting at rather inconvenient times. It was nothing new, and everyone had learned to put up with it. But Lovina would most likely pitch a fit if they were out late. Honda shrugged to himself. Maybe she'd be pissed about something else tonight.

Honda looked across the street when a large man caught his eye. The blonde man was just standing there, watching. But he clearly did not have a good view of Feliciano's painting. He seemed nervous, yet captivated at the same time. Honda looked back up at Feliciano's painting. It was very nice, but the real view was right in front of the strange man.

Feliciano must have seen him too, because suddenly he was waving and smiling. The man quickly turned and walked away. Feliciano sadly lowered his hand and looked back at his easel. "It looked like he was enjoying my painting…" he sniffled. Honda sighed and stood awkwardly, not knowing how to comfort the overly emotional Italian. He settled with a quick pat on the back.

"I, uh, do not worry. I'm sure he has somewhere to be. Just like us" he assured Feliciano quietly. Feliciano perked up and nodded. His painting was almost done and he was sure he could fill in all the tiny details from memory. He quickly packed up his things and headed home with Honda, hoping he'd see the strange blonde man again.

(-)

Ludwig paced the near-empty street corner and tried his best to convince himself he was staring at the painting and not the man behind it. What was he painting again? The sky. The way the sun was starting to dip and the sky was lit up with all sorts of warm shades of pink and orange. And the way the light hit the young man's face as he smiled.

No. The picture. The picture was wonderful. Ludwig sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Who was he kidding? The picture was beautiful. The most beautiful picture he had ever seen. It should have been just any old picture. It shouldn't have stuck out to him. But for some reason, it did. And now all he could think about was the picture. But he wasn't supposed to. His mind shouldn't be wandering, shouldn't be imagining it.

But it was too beautiful to miss.

(-)

Tori crossed her arms and stood defiantly in front of Lovina. The older woman ran her hands through her hair and sighed, unable to form words.

"I don't get why you're so upset!" Tori blurted. Lovina shot her a cold glare. Tori uncrossed her arms and shrank back. "You should be thanking me. You got to see _Antonio_ today" she added quietly. Lovina let out another, more exasperated sigh and stepped forward.

"He has nothing to do with this" she snapped. Against her better judgment, Tori let out a little smirk. "So you did want to see him?" she teased lightly. Lovina rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Leave him out of this. First off, you stole, and you dragged Lili, an eight year old, into it" Lovina started. Tori narrowed her eyes and pouted. "You steal all the time!" she shot back.

"Yes, so you don't have to!" Lovina snapped. Tori clamped her mouth shut and stared at the ground. She didn't know Lovina had to steal and pickpocket for that reason.

"Second," Lovina continued, "You were trying to dance like me. How many times have I told you never to do that?!"

Tori let out a soft groan. Yes, she had been told not to, but she was yet to be given a reason why. "I just want to be like you" she grumbled. And it was true. If she could be like Lovina, she could be more helpful and contribute more. Plus, everyone admired Lovina. Well except the guards, but even Gilbert liked her.

Tori flinched when Lovina kneeled in front of her and took her hands. "Tori…" she sighed. Tori finally looked back at let her breath hitch. Lovina didn't look so mad anymore. She looked…crushed.

"No. No you don't" she finished firmly. "Please don't try to be like me. I'm flattered, but don't." she repeated before rising. But that wasn't an answer for Tori. That was another excuse, which she was kind of getting sick of.

"Why?!" she snapped as Lovina turned away. Lovina stopped, keeping her back to the girl. "You think anyone respects a girl like me?" she hissed. "There are people in this world who are disgusting, Tori. They want something to look at. I don't want you to be that. You're better than that. But I'm not."

Lovina turned her head back around to glance at the girl. "You want a man like Antonio one day? Don't be me. Because no matter how much you bring him up, there is nothing and will never be anything between a man like him and a girl like me. That may seem harsh, but it's reality."

Toris gulped and stepped back. She didn't like the sad look in Lovina's eyes. She never meant to upset her or make her feel bad. Tori thought trying to be like her would make her happier. Not many others saw it, But Tori knew Lovina was always tired or seemed sad.

Tori gave her a weak nod before shuffling out. After she left, Lovina slumped to the ground and hid her face in her hands. She didn't even bother to look up when she heard rushed footsteps heading for her room.

"Sorella?! Sorry we're late!" Feliciano chirped as he entered. He froze when Lovina didn't move. She didn't snap at him or scold him, not that he would've minded, because he was late after all.

"Lovi?" he called as he cautiously crept in. Lovina only tensed further and let out a shudder. Feliciano quickly knelt beside her and put a hand on her back.

"God, I'm terrible Feliciano. She wanted to be like me! How could I have let her think that was right?" she cried. And she had to bring that god awful bastard into it as well. Lovina couldn't bring herself to tell the girl just how wonderful her damn knight in shining armor was. She never wanted to see him again.

"Sorella, please don't be sad" Feliciano whimpered. Lovina nodded and picked her head up. "You're right, I don't have time to be upset" she sighed as she stood. Feliciano frowned and rose with her.

"Lovina, that's not what I-"

"Role call!" she hollered over him before marching downstairs. Feliciano sighed and followed. Lovina never listened.

**Sorry this one's kind of on the short side. But GerIta…so be content.**

**PS- he wasn't talking about the picture ;)**


	6. A New Muse

She hated him. She truly, truly loathed Antonio. He just stood there with that smug little smirk like he was hot shit. Well he wasn't. He was a disgusting pig. He was a snotty, stupid, selfish bastard just like every other man she'd ever encountered.

That's why Lovina found his little rescue from the other day so damn infuriating. One moment, he could just call her dirt, and then he turned around and spared some kids. That man was too confusing for his own good.

Lovina ended her dance and bowed with a forced smile while coins were tossed into her hat. Lovina scowled when she found herself staring at a pair of feet with high quality boots on. Lovina slowly stood upright, letting her cold gaze meet bright green eyes and a goofy smile.

"Good morning, Lovina" Antonio cooed. Lovina wordlessly bent down and scooped up her earnings before turning on her heel. The chuckle that came from behind her made her want to claw the source's eyes out.

"Aw, come on Lovi, don't be so sour" he whined as he fell into step beside her. Lovina rolled her eyes and picked up the pace. "Leave me alone. And don't call me Lovi!" she snapped. Antonio shook his head and easily kept up. "I just wanted to ask you a question, belleza" he sighed.

"Then spit it out" she growled. "I don't have time to dick around like you" she added bitterly. Antonio chucked again and quickly pulled her aside, gripping her forearm. Lovina immediately ripped her arm from his grasp.

"Don't. Touch. Me" she growled. Antonio laughed at her protest and pulled her closer. "How did you know those children?" he murmured as gingerly cupped her chin. Lovina spat in his face.

"You disgusting little bitch!" he snapped. God this woman was infuriating. He was trying everything to weasel his way into her life, but she just pushed him away. He was as charming as possible around her, but this rat wasn't budging.

"I told you not to touch me" she hissed back, turning away. Antonio snorted and crossed his arms. "What, is it because I didn't pay?" he scoffed. Lovina froze. Antonio smirked as he stared at her back. Finally, he exposed her for the ruthless little-

Lovina quickly turned and lunged at him, successfully pinning Antonio to the wall. "Let's make one thing clear" she hissed. "You must be an idiot to think I would ever let someone like you, a prissy, dolled up piece of shit, touch me for money. I don't like you. In fact, I despise you. If you think twirling around and batting your stupid fucking eyelashes is going to change that, then you're a bigger ass than I thought."

Antonio stared her down as she shook her head and smirked. "And you know what, Tonio? I am a bitch. I can't afford to be sweet and naïve like the girls that are bred to marry a stronzo like you and pop out your disgusting offspring. So don't ever speak to me again."

Lovina kept her burning hazel eyes on Antonio as she backed away. "You think I'm dirt because I don't have the things you have. But you are forgetting this; your class, your rank in society, your precious belongings means nothing in the next life. In front of God, you are no better than me. So grovel in your arrogance now, because I can't wait to see the day when you are flung into the pits of hell."

Antonio was left speechless as she ran off. No one had ever spoken to him in such a fashion. Never had words dripping with malice been used against him. And never before had Antonio been cursed in the name of God.

Lovina Vargas was unlike any woman he had ever met.

(-)

God that felt amazing. That felt wonderful. Lovina could still feel the adrenaline pumping through her veins. Lovina laughed and skipped. She'd like to see that asshole even dare to come near her again. Lovina stopped and let out a satisfied sigh as she glanced around the street, looking for any of her kids.

Lovina groaned to herself when she saw what shop she was standing in front of. All she had to do was wait.

3

2

1

"Ah, Lovina! Has ma petit fleur come to visit me again?"

Lovina rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as she turned to face Francis. "Do I ever?" she scoffed. Francis clicked his tongue and shook his head.

"You wound me, fleur" Francis sighed. Lovina looked him up and down before hiding her face in her palms. "Look, I actually do need something from you…while I'm here…" she mumbled. Before she could even lift her head, Francis was already shoving her inside his shop.

"Pray tell, what can the most talented jeweler in all of Italy do for you?" he cooed. Lovina rolled her eyes and scanned over the various accessories displayed.

"Lili's birthday is coming up and I want to give her something" she mumbled back. Francis sighed and leaned against the counter. "Ah, she is such a cute little girl. I am sure she will become a beautiful woman someday."

Francis winced when Lovina slapped his shoulder. "Don't be gross!" she snapped. Francis chuckled and headed for a shelf. Lovina watched as he plucked something from it and stared at it in his hand affectionately.

"Jeanne made this" he chuckled as he handed it to Lovina. It was pretty broche shaped like a lily, painted yellow with orange freckles and embellished with orange stones.

"It's perfect" Lovina sighed. "Lili will love it. How much?" Francis laughed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"For you, free of charge."

Lovina started to frown and hand it back, but Francis held up his hand to stop her. "I will not hear it. It is a gift" he insisted. Lovina hesitantly pulled it back and nodded.

"Grazie" she mumbled as she looked it over again.

"Give the children my love" he called as she trudged out.

(-)

Feliciano sighed unhappily. He hadn't seen that man in three days, and was really hoping to run into him again. Wishful thinking, he supposed. Honda left for a moment to find something cheap to eat while Feliciano set up his easel. Today, he wanted to paint a person. He just had to find someone.

He settled on a little girl sitting with her mother next to a fountain. Feliciano was quickly made an outline and looked up at the pair every so often. God, that little girl was so cute! He guessed the lady was pretty, but he wasn't so sure.

Feliciano smiled when he heard footsteps behind him. He loved it when people watched him paint. "You're very talented" a low voice mumbled behind him. Feliciano turned and felt his heart leap out of his chest. The blonde man was even more handsome up close. And he seemed nice for an officer. He didn't force him to move or try to take his painting.

"Grazie, Signore! I saw you the other day and was hoping you'd watch again" the Italian chirped. The handsome blonde stepped back a bit and blinked. "Y-You were?" he stammered.

Feliciano giggled and nodded. He decided that he liked this man. "Mhm. You seemed to really like it. I'm Feliciano."

The man looked Feliciano over before hesitantly sticking out his hand. "Ludwig" he sighed. Feliciano eagerly took it. Ludwig's hand was so big compared to his own. And strong. Feliciano figured all of Ludwig was strong.

Ludwig cleared his throat and looked back at the half finished painting. "So you paint people?" Ludwig asked politely. Feliciano just smiled and shrugged. "I'll paint just about anything" he chuckled. "Objects, landscapes, women, children, men. Give me an easel and some paint and I'll do it!"

Ludwig smiled a bit and watched the young man's hands grip the smooth brush as he ran the paint over the canvas. He blended the colors perfectly, recreating the mother and child with ease. Ludwig just watched, and wished he could watch for days.

But it was getting late. And he had to find Gilbert. "I enjoyed your painting" Ludwig said stiffly. Feliciano's signature smile faltered when he faced the German once again.

"You're leaving?" he whimpered. Ludwig gave him a small smile and nodded. "I'm afraid so" he sighed. Ludwig turned but froze when he felt a warm, smaller hand grasp his own. Ludwig swallowed as he turned to once again face the strange young Italian.

Feliciano noticed how blue Ludwig's eyes were. He decided he would paint them one day. "Will you coma again tomorrow?" Feliciano asked quietly. He frowned a bit when Ludwig looked scared again, like when he had first met him.

But Ludwig just pursed his lips and nodded. "Ja. I will come to see you again" he responded firmly. Feliciano smiled and released his hand, feeling giddy when Ludwig continued to stare at him.

"I, um, will see you tomorrow" Ludwig added seriously. Feliciano couldn't help but giggle. Ludwig was silly. "Arrivederci, Luddy!" he cheered as the grave German departed. He completely forgot about the gir and her mother. All he wanted to do was paint Ludwig.


	7. A New Approach

The awkward shuffle of feet and whispering of prayers haunted the huge chapel Antonio walked out of. He assumed the worst when he walked in, reporting no progress with Lovina to Sadiq. He explained what he had done; how he tried to charm her, sweet talk her. But nothing had worked.

But Sadiq had just laughed. Apparently, it was foolish of Antonio to think she could be won over like any other person in this world. Antonio frowned as he walked down the street and reevaluated his approach.

She was a woman. Lovina should be eager to find a charming man who could provide for her. Antonio had an excess of both charm and wealth, but she hated him. Sadiq suggested to show her he was different. Different how? Antonio groaned in frustration. What made him different? More importantly, how could he make himself appear different.

Antonio pondered his motives for a moment. He was more than willing to admit he was intrigued by the woman who could out run and take down an extremely intimidating officer who also had some connection to a group of children.

But that wasn't it. Lovina wasn't ordinary or boring. She was, in the most exhilarating way, dangerous. She danced in the streets and wasn't afraid of any man she encountered and she had a tongue like a whip, harsh and ready to snap at anyone in her way. That was Antonio's kind of woman.

It really was a shame she was a lowly criminal.

(-)

Lili knew better than this. She knew better than to wander off but she couldn't stop herself. She swore she saw green eyes and blonde hair that matched her own and she had to find out if her eyes were playing tricks on her. She didn't know who she was hunting down, but she just…knew him. she had seen him in both dreams and nightmares, but she knew he was special. And she knew he was good, because no matter what he tried to protect her whenever she saw him.

After chasing the man around for far too long, Lili realized she had been mistaken. She also realized she was lost. It was almost impossible for a small child to find her bearings in a crowded street where she coud hardly look past the strangers that occupied it. Lili was bumped and shoved as people passed by while she tried to figure out where exactly she was.

It was all so overwhelming and she could feel the lump in her throat rising. All she wanted was that man, her wonderful big brother to rescue her like he always did. Lili bumped into one last person before falling back and letting the tears flow.

"I'm sorry!" she whimpered, rubbing her eyes. Lili looked up and didn't feel so scared anymore. The man wasn't her big brother, but at least he was a familiar face.

Antonio knelt by her, ignoring other rude passersby's and helped her stand. "Do not apologize, Lili, It was entirely my fault" he chuckled with a small bow. Lili gulped and looked around anxiously.

"Mr. Antonio? I…I got lost…" she admitted as she hung her head shamefully. Lovina would be so mad and Feliks and Tori were probably worried. Antonio shook his head and gently took her tiny hand in his own.

"Don't worry, belleza. We'll find your way" he assured her as he led her along. Lili smiled and nodded as she looked around, trying to find someone she knew. Antonio glanced back as she began to drag her feet. She was tired from all that aimless running around.

Antonio chuckled before turning an offering a ride on his back. Lili coyly accepted and giggled as she climbed on. Now she didn't have to walk and she could finally see!

"So tell me Lili" Antonio started as he trotted along. Damn, she was light. "How do you know Lovina?" he asked as politely as possible. He felt kind of bad using a child for information, but he was doing the girl no harm.

"Well, Lovina took me in. She has a whole bunch of people that follow her!" she replied eagerly. Antonio cocked an eyebrow as he continued to carry her. Maybe this child would be helpful after all.

"Do you like Lovina, Antonio?" Lili sighed. Antonio cleared his throat and bounced her up. "Sure, she's wonderful" he replied a bit dryly. Lili didn't pick up on his tone. Instead, she scooted up to his shoulders and pointed ahead.

"There she is!" she cheered, relieved to finally spot one of her own. Antonio followed the young girl's finger and found Lovina dragging to large teens by the ears. This made more sense. They looked like they would be much more useful than children such as Lili.

(-)

Matthew whimpered as Lovina glared at him and his brother. This was all Alfred's fault, he didn't do anything!

"If I ever catch you catcalling a girl again, I will chop your cazzo off! Understand?!" she hissed. Alfred pouted and crossed his arms.

"I was not 'catcalling'! I was just telling Alice she looked awesome today!" he whined. Lovina rolled her eyes and copied his stance.

"Okay, _Gilbert._ You embarrassed the poor girl and encouraged others to take it farther" she snapped. But Alfred refused to back down.

"Come on Lovina! It's not like that! I really like her!" he protested. Lovina stepped closer, and though the teen was taller by almost a head, she sure as hell stared him down. "Then don't yell something about her figure across the street!" she hissed.

Lovina groaned and faced Matthew. "You're supposed to be making sure he doesn't pull stupid shit like that" she sighed. Matthew shrugged and glanced down at the ground. "I try really hard" he sighed. Matthew jumped when he felt someone smack his back side.

"Give Birdie a break, Lov" Gilbert groaned from behind. Matthew gulped when he felt a stronger arm drape across his shoulders. "Mattie would never belittle a woman, would he?" Gilbert chuckled as he pulled Matthew closer. The way he blushed made Gilbert's stomach flip.

"I don't think he'd be staring at one either" Gilbert whispered into Matthew's ear. "I know my Birdie only has eyes for me" he cooed, completely ignoring and forgetting the irate Italian and the brother in front of him.

Lovina pulled Matthew away and shoved him into Alfred before glaring at Gilbert, whose eyes stayed locked on his little Birdie. "Stay away from him, Gilbert" she hissed as she backed him into a wall. "I'm not kidding; he's just a kid" she added menacingly.

Gilbert laughed and smirked. "Birdie's hardly a kid anymore, Lov. Worried you won't be able to order him around for much longer?" he cackled. Lovina narrowed her eyes further and jabbed him in the chest.

"If you hurt him I swear to god, you will lose your favorite body part, Gilbert" she warned. "Leave him alone." Gilbert frowned and stepped forward, not liking the feeling of being cornered. "I'm not going to hurt him, jeez, how bad do you think I am" he pouted as he brushed past her.

"Anyways, gotta run. If they catch me here without arresting you, I'm in deep shit. See ya Lov." Gilbert stopped and smirked when he met Matthew. He'd back off in a heartbeat if Matthew really didn't want him around. But Gilbert saw that look of want in the younger man's eyes.

"Bye bye, Birdie" he chuckled as he continued down the street. Alfred frowned when his brother watched the albino go. Before he could comment, he was cut off by a harsh shout.

"Lili?!" Lovina yelled when she saw the little girl on that bastard's shoulders. Lili just giggled and waved as Antonio smirked. Lovina immediately ran up to the two, intent on ripping the Spaniard's throat out. Lili laughed and trotted over to Lovina before hugging her legs.

"I got lost and Antonio helped me!" she cheered, clearly adoring her rescuer. Lovina shot her eyes back up at Antonio. If looks could kill…

Antonio cleared his throat and cautiously stepped forward. He had to treat Lovina like what she was; a dog. He had been the one to close all the gaps, to make the first move. But he knew now he had to hold out his hand and let her examine it until she trusted him.

Because sooner or later, all dogs become submissive.

**I know Antonio's an asshole, but I promise he gets better. And at this point, he has some form of admiration for Lovina. You'll see, he'll come around. AND MATTHEW ISN'T A LITTLE KID I PROMISE THAT WOULD BE SO WEIRD HE'S NOT EVEN THAT MUCH YOUNGER THAN LOVI I SWEAR. **


	8. Challenge Accepted

Antonio cleared his throat and stepped forward slowly. The woman before him was seething with rage, so caution was of the upmost importance at the moment. Any sudden movements and she might bite. "L-Lovina, I was hoping to speak to you" he stammered weakly. Lovina took a moment to look up at the taller boys next to her and the child beside her before gently ushering Lili over to Matthew.

"Alfred, Matthew. Take Lili and leave" she hissed as she brought her glare back to Antonio. Matthew nodded immediately and sweetly took Lili's hand before making light conversation to distract the little girl from the irate Italian she so adored. Alfred, however, stared at the unfamiliar Spaniard in front of him and crossed his arms.

"I think I'll stay to protect you, Lovina" he shot back triumphantly. Lovina rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No Alfred, go. I can handle this" she groaned. But Alfred didn't budge. And Antonio was starting to feel uncomfortable under the young man's stare.

"Alfred, I mean it! Go!" Lovina snapped. Even Antonio flinched at the harshness in her voice. Alfred's once confident pose slumped into a rejected trudge as he turned to join his brother. Good. Now Lovina was free to inflict her wrath upon the bastard without holding back.

"Lovina I want to apologize!" Antonio squeaked as she moved closer. Lovina stopped. Antonio let out a huge sigh of relief when her anger seemingly melted away. But it soon returned tenfold. Lovina marched forward and roughly grabbed his collar. She despised him. She truly, truly loathed him and this bastard thought he could change that with an 'I'm sorry'.

Lovina couldn't even find words. Antonio tried to think of something to say to keep her at bay.

_Different. Show her you're different._

"I was wrong to ever treat you cruelly or harshly. I-I just didn't know what else to do! I didn't know how to approach you and I would panic and just say the most idiotic things."

Lovina kept her grip tight but looked into his eyes for a trace of dishonesty. Antonio slowly rested his hands on her forearms. "I-I'm truly sorry" he added softly. Lovina kept her glare unreadable as she pulled him closer.

"I don't believe you" she hissed. Antonio gulped and moved his hands away, hoping it would make her less anxious. Lovina was at least surprised when he pulled away. He had always forced himself closer to her. "It's the truth" he stated firmly. And it really was. Antonio had no idea how to act with her around. She was constantly surprising him and sometimes he did panic and revert to the generic response when someone from the streets engages you.

"You're a piece of shit" Lovina spat, just daring him to snap something back. But instead, Antonio hung his head and kept his eyes down. "I know" he mumbled back quietly. How it pained him to stoop to her level. To be seen by the public groveling at the feet of a rat.

"Lovina, I have never met anyone like you; man or woman. And it shames me to know I have been pushing you away. Please allow me to prove myself. I want to start over. I would hate to lose someone like you over my own ignorance."

When Antonio looked up, he didn't see a ruthless criminal. He didn't see a street rat, or a lowly woman. He saw a shocked, innocent girl with glowing golden eyes framed perfectly by unruly chocolate hair. How a girl who looked so delicate in that moment could be evil was beyond him.

"W-What?" Lovina stammered as her grip loosened. He was trying to trick her, trying to make her look like a fool. No one would ever in a million years say anything like that to her, especially a man like Antonio. That just didn't happen to girls like her.

"I want to get to know you better and learn more about you. I know you have no reason to even look at me anymore, but if you could find it in your heart to forgive my sins, I would be the happiest man in the world."

Antonio watched as she drew back, still wide eyed and confused. Antonio marveled at how coy she had become. He just couldn't see a thief anymore. That image that had been pounded into his head by others around him was simply burned away by the helpless looking girl.

"You don't mean that" she mumbled back. Antonio quickly reached for her hand, forgetting his previous caution. She wasn't an animal anymore. "I do!" he responded quickly. For some reason, he didn't feel like he was lying so much now.

Antonio's stomach flipped as that mischievous smirk graced her lips. "You said you wanted to prove yourself?" she responded softly, gaining back her confidence. Antonio quickly nodded and kept her eyes locked on hers as she slipped her hand out of his grasp.

"Meet me in the square by the fountain first thing tomorrow morning. And don't eat breakfast" she chuckled. Antonio gave her a skeptical stare that was matched with a challenging smirk. He had to do this. He had to play along.

"Alright" he sighed before giving her a small smile. "I look forward to it, belleza" he chuckled before she nodded and turned away. Did she have a surprise for him.

(-)

Ludwig came forward to watch Feliciano like he had been for the past couple of days. Honda stood to meet him after having befriended the German along with Feliciano. The Italian immediately lit up when he saw Ludwig step forward.

"What are you painting today, Feliciano?" he asked quietly. Feliciano almost didn't hear the question, too distracted by just Ludwig's presence.

"O-Oh! Um, I'm not sure…"

Feliciano trailed of as he stared at Ludwig. He really wanted to paint the blue eyed man, but Ludwig could never stay long enough for Feliciano to be able to get it just perfect. But a man and a woman sitting together caught his eye.

"I think I'll paint them" he decided quickly. They looked happy together and Feliciano liked painting happy things. Ludwig nodded, but remained silent as Feliciano got to work. He first sketched the figures and background before starting on the couple. He could always come back and see the same buildings. But these two were unique and he wasn't sure how much longer they'd be sitting there.

"Don't they look wonderful, Luddy?" Feliciano sighed as he continued. "Love is beautiful isn't it? And I'm not just saying that because I'm Italian. But I think it helps. They look so nice together! Have you ever been in love Ludwig?"

Ludwig blinked, still trying to sort through Feliciano's rapid train of thought. He wasn't quite used to the man's talkative nature.

"I'm not sure" he sighed. Feliciano nodded then shrugged to himself. "I'm not sure either. But you never know. It always happens in the weirdest way. Like my sorella; she doesn't really like people and doesn't talk about anyone much, but Dios Mio she can never stop going on about her Spanish friend! She says she doesn't like him, but she says that about everyone. I think you'd like her. She's shy when it comes to getting close to anyone, just like you!"

Ludwig's cheeks flushed at the second bout of the Italian's ramblings. "But don't worry, I like that about you!" Feliciano continued eagerly. "I like a lot of things about you" he added softly before turning back to his painting. For once in his life, Feliciano felt foolish as he talked. Before, he had never held back, always just said what came to him. The only time he ever felt self conscious about it was around Ludwig.

Honda chuckled to himself and eyed his German acquaintance knowingly. "I, um like many things about you too, Feliciano" he mumbled back quietly, cheeks still burning. Feliciano sat up straight and faced Ludwig happily. That was the most glorious sentence he had ever heard, because it came from Ludwig.

Ludwig cleared his throat and stepped back from where he was looking over Feliciano's shoulder. "I have to leave now" he sighed trying to hide the bitterness in his voice. Feliciano nodded solemnly. This had been the worst part of every day since he met Ludwig.

"Will you be joining us again?" Honda asked quietly. Ludwig gave the Japanese boy a small smile and nodded, which helped lift Feliciano's spirits. As long as Ludwig came back, saying goodbye wasn't as bad.

(-)

Antonio rubbed his eyes and yawned as he slumped down to the ground where he was supposed to meet Lovina. He skipped breakfast, like she had told him. He figured if he lied, she'd find out somehow. So his stomach was growling while his eyelids drooped. Antonio was not a morning person.

However, he became one when his favorite Italian came sauntering toward him, concealing something behind her back. Antonio rose and stretched as she approached, unsure of what faced him for the day.

"Put these on" she ordered before shoving something into his arms and brushing past him to sit by the fountain. Antonio looked down at what she had given him and crinkled his nose. It was a plain, lose shirt, a pair of worker's pants, and worn in boots. Nothing like his usual top notch suits. Lovina just chuckled and swung her legs from her perch as he faced her, completely lost.

"You want to prove yourself? You're going to spend the day with me. You're going to see how the rest of us live" she explained briskly. Antonio's eyes widened. That wasn't possible. She couldn't really expect him to willingly be like her.

But then again, this was her challenge. Her test. "Alright" he mumbled, glancing around to make sure no one was looking before changing in an alley. He was not pleased when he came back out.

Antonio pouted and crossed his arms in front of Lovina as she bit her lip to stifle her laughter. "I know you have it" he groaned. Lovina giggled and held up a small pouch of money she had graciously relieved him of two minutes earlier.

"You get it back at the end of the day. Can't have you cheating can we?" she snorted before hopping up. "It'll be fun. I promise" she chuckled as she pulled him along. For some reason, Antonio believed her.

**The part with Ludwig is funny because she shoved him into a pile of shit.**


	9. Antonio's Adventure

WOW I FEEL STUPID AND I'M SORRY IT WAS LATE AND I CRASHED RIGHT AFTER AND NEW COMPUTER AND EMBARRASSMENT AND SHIT

Antonio hesitantly followed Lovina through the streets. He had to admit it was kind of different to see the city only beginning to come to life. The vendors were only beginning to set up and they were only a few straglers, drunks, and officers wandering the streets. And then there was him and Lovina.

She seemed to know exactly where she was going and Antonio absolutely loved the mischievous glint in her eye as she turned around and pulled him closer.

"Stay close, but don't make it look like you're with me" she whispered with a wink before turning back around and sauntering over to a produce stand. Antonio just nodded dumbly and followed, acting as though he was just another customer.

"Oh Lucio!" Lovina called as she leaned over the stand. Antonio cocked an eyebrow when a young man stepped forward with a smug grin. "Lovina, to what do I owe the honor?" he cooed with a bow. Antonio narrowed his eyes when Lucio leaned against a post and looked Lovina up and down.

"To see you of course!" she giggled. Antonio rolled his eyes and continued to remain inconspicuous. Like that idiot had any chance with his Lovina. Antonio almost blew his cover when he realized what was going through his mind. Why should he care if some Italian sleazeball was flirting with Lovina, or if she was flirting back?

"Ah Lovina, it has been too long since you stopped by" Lucio chuckled as he gently took her hand and brought it to his lips.

Antonio snarled to himself and turned away, missing Lovina's glance from the corner of her eye. That was his move! He had done it first and it had made her flustered first. Lovina smirked and returned her attention back to the other idiot in front of her.

"Oh I know, but you understand how busy I get" she pouted. Alright, this was getting old. If the only reason Lovina had brought Antonio along was to make him see how desired she was then…

Antonio smirked when she saw her holding two perfectly ripe tomatoes behind her back, waving them around in her hands and stealing a glance at Antonio. Antonio bit back a smirk and shook his head. Oh, she was good.

Antonio gently plucked them from Lovina's hands as she continued to make meaningless chit chat with the young vendor.

"Lovina, I was thinking maybe you and I-"

"Oh my goodness!" Lovina interrupted. "Oh forgive me, Lucio, I actually have to go." Lucio tried to hide his disappointment when she started to turn around. But she just wanted to make sure Antonio was watching.

Smiling sweetly, Lovina tilted her head and cradled his jaw, which almost made Antonio drop the fruits he was holding. "But I hope I can make it up to you" she murmured before giving him a quick, chaste, kiss.

When she turned around, the irritated look on Antonio's face was priceless. "Jealous?" she chirped before snatching one of the tomatoes. Antonio rolled his eyes and sat down beside her against a wall. "Was all that really necessary?" he groaned. "You got what you wanted, there was no need to drag it out" he added bitterly. Lovina frowned and narrowed her eyes.

"Rule number one on the streets; always plan ahead" she snapped. "You will soon learn there is a reason for everything I do. I butter him up now, breakfast comes easier tomorrow" she explained curtly before taking a huge bite of her tomato.

Antonio looked down at his own fruit and frowned. Something just didn't sit right with him as he started to eat. It was pretty damn good, and his own hunger from not eating earlier only made it better. So imagine his disappointment when it was taken from him after only a few bites.

"Lovi, what are you doing?!" whined as she stood. Lovina shot him a cold glare before heading across the street toward an alleyway. Antonio stood and followed, but halted when he caught up.

Lovina knelt before two children. "Ciao bambini" she cooed when they shrank back. Lovina offered the two tomatoes. "I'm sorry I didn't see you earlier, I hope you don't mind if they have a few bites taken out of them."

Antonio's heart broke when the children practically drooled and just nodded eagerly. Lovina laughed and glanced at Antonio before pulling them closer and mumbling something he couldn't hear. The older girl of the two shook her head.

"Our mother's waiting for us. G-Grazie" she stammered before looking up at Antonio, who was still at a loss for words. Antonio composed himself enough to smile and kneel beside Lovina.

"There is no need to thank anyone" he murmured before gently cupping her cheek. She was such a beautiful little girl. It pained him to see her so thin. The girl grinned and leaned into his touch before pulling away, grabbing the hand of the younger boy and trotting away with their food.

"How did you notice them?" Antonio asked quietly as Lovina rose. The Italian watched them go and shook her head. "It's amazing how you sense these things after years living like this" she responded softly. Antonio stood and followed her back into the street.

"Welcome to the real world, bastard" she muttered under her breath as pulled him along.

(-)

Shoving his hands into his pockets, Antonio fell into step with Lovina after their latest endeavor; performing. Well, Lovina performed; Antonio watched. It had still been quite entertaining though.

Antonio froze when his stomach grumbled. It was pretty embarrassing, knowing she had probably dealt with much worse.

Lovina stopped as well and stared at him. "Hungry?" she asked quietly. Antonio nodded sheepishly and avoided her gaze.

However he glanced back at her when he felt her small hand rest on his shoulder. "I want you to remember that" she mumbled solemnly before continuing. Antonio stared and caught up.

That was it? No snarky comments, no bashing at his weakness? "I never mock hunger" Lovina sighed, sensing his confusion. "It was hard getting used to not eating three meals a day. I would get hungrier faster."

So she hadn't always lived like this. Antonio would have never guessed.

Antonio bumped into Lovina when he didn't see her stop. Standing before her was the tower himself; Ludwig. Lovina smirked and curtseyed, seemingly unfazed by the huge man in front of her.

"I'm glad to see you again, Signore" she snickered. Ludwig didn't even notice Antonio standing behind her. Lovina crossed her arms and smirked as the larger man stepped closer.

"You are coming with me" he snarled. Antoino glanced around nervously only to be surrounded by a crowd. Whether the people were gathered out of concern or hopeful to catch some entertainment, he was unsure.

"And what if I don't want to?" Lovina pouted. Antonio caught a small smirk grow on Ludwig's face. "Then I will force you too" he growled. Not feeling defiant enough, Lovina stepped forward and flicked his nose.

"You and what army?" she giggled.

Three men joined Ludwig and blocked her path. Lovina crinkled her nose and tilted her head. "That's not a very strong army" she mumbled. Lovina let out a small yelp when Antonio grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Are you crazy, Lovi?!" he hissed. Lovina laughed and pushed him away. "Just a little bit" she teased as she walked back to Ludwig. "Either help me or stay out of my way" she called back before smirking in front of Ludwig.

"Speaking of which, you're in my way" she cooed. "I would appreciate it if you and your muscle heads would get out of my way." Ludwig rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Enough. There's no use putting up a fight" he groaned. Lovina just shook her head and sighed when he grabbed her hand.

"That is no way to treat a lady, Signore" she snarled before ripping her hand away. Why couldn't this bastard be more like his idiot brother? Oh well, she supposed the more ambitious of the two was a challenge.

One of the other men lunged forward. Lovina rolled her eyes and easily dodged him. It amused her to see Ludwig annoyed with his friends' hastiness when another tried to do the same thing.

Two charging at once was an even dumber idea. Lovina easily evaded the two oafs and sent them knocking into each other. Even Antonio became dizzy as she rolled past them and barreled into Ludwig.

"Of all the idiotic, insufferable women-"

Lovina frowned and rose before smacking his arm. "Ludwig, there are children present!" she scolded. Ludwig rolled his eyes and made a move to grab her, but Lovina easily dodged and was able to spin behind him.

Antonio watched, absolutely mortified, when Lovina hopped onto the German's back. He almost missed the man charging at him as he watched her sigh and rest her chin onto the top of his head.

"You're no fun, you know that?" she whined when Ludwig froze. The German let out a groan and tried to shake the girl off of him, spinning around and attempting to grab her. But Lovina held on tight. Ludwig paused when he heard her laugh and felt her try to sit up more.

"Now you're getting into the spirit of things, Antonio!" she cheered. Ludwig looked to where her praise was directed and wondered why his brother's best friend was currently engaging in a fist fight with another officer.

"Look Tonio! I'm Rapunzel on top of a tower!" she snorted, climbing higher onto Ludwig's back. Antonio glanced up and smirked at her, unfazed by the scene around him. "I guess that makes me prince charming" he chuckled before throwing another punch.

Lovina pouted and crossed her arms. "As if" she scoffed. Antonio just shook his head and gave his attention back to the man in front of him. Ludwig clenched his fists and glanced angrily at the girl on him. "Get. Off" he hissed.

Lovina tapped her finger to her chin and hummed. "Nope!" she chirped before smacking him on both cheeks. She wanted to see how much she could piss him off. Lovina glanced up and saw Antonio actually smiling while he was trying to beat someone up. She couldn't help but revel in the fact that she had basically made him smile. It was pretty obvious that wasn't something she was great at. At least not up close.

Sure, she could entertain at a distance. But getting people to actually like her when they got to know her? Not her strongest suit. But Lovina was starting to believe Antonio was different. She certainly hoped he was.

Ludwig smirked when she was distracted and was able to grab her arm and rip Lovina off of him, sending her falling to the ground. Lovina let out a pained cry when her ankle snapped under the crashing fall while Ludwig still gripped her arm.

Ludwig cringed when she whimpered. He really didn't want to hurt her. And he hadn't meant to either. He was stronger than he knew.

"Lovina, are you alright?" he asked, kneeling beside her. It didn't look broken, but she at least had a bad sprain. Lovina pulled away and screeched at him in rapid Italian he couldn't keep up with.

"L-Luddy?!"

Ludwig's head snapped up when he heard the soft voice call his name. Feliciano stood anxiously before him, growing more upset as he looked between his friend and his injured sister, who was now being picked up by her Spanish friend.

"Feli go! Before he hurts you too" she croaked. Ludwig shook his head and quickly stepped toward the confused young man.

"Feliciano, I-I would never hurt you, and I never meant to hurt her, I promise, I-"

"Then what were you going to do?" Feliciano asked quietly, staring at the cobblestone under his feet. Ludwig turned to face Lovina, but found everyone else gone. The others must have chased after her and Antonio when Feliciano came.

"That was my sorella, Ludwig. I-I know y-you h-had t-to…"

Feliciano was quickly losing the ability to speak and was just blubbering. Feliciano couldn't do this, not here, not right now. So he panicked, dropped his canvas and brushes and ran without a second thought, trying to ignore the strained call of his name.

Ludwig started to run, but stopped and picked up the abandoned materials. The German winced and hung his head when he saw the almost finished painting. With shaking hands, Ludwig tucked it under his arms and vowed to bring it back to its painter to be finished.


	10. One Crazy Family

Lovina beat on Antoino's back as he carried her over her shoulder away from their little fight. "Put me down, you stupid bastard!" she screeched as he jogged away. "You just left my fratello back there with that potato sucking bastard!" Antonio rolled his eyes and kept going. "Ludwig will not hurt your brother and I'm positive he did not intentionally try to hurt you" he sighed.

Antonio slowed and gently rested her onto the fountain where they had met that morning before quickly kneeling beside her. "Lovi, are you crazy?! What if you had gotten really hurt?!" he scolded while gingerly cupping her cheeks. Lovina turned a lovely shade of red as he fussed over her. Her breath hitched when he started to inspect her ankle.

"D-Don't touch it!" she yelped. Antonio let out an exasperated sigh and propped her foot up. "Lovi, I have to touch it" he mumbled before looking back over her. Lovina groaned and held her head in her hands.

"This is just great. How the hell am I supposed to make money now?!" she whimpered. Antonio frowned and lifted her chin. "That's what you're worried about?!" he snapped. "You got hurt and you're worried about money?!"

Lovina scowled and smacked his hand away. "Unlike you, I don't have a room full of diamonds or gold or whatever the hell keeps you fatcats going. If I don't walk for a week, I don't eat for a week!" she hissed. Antonio drew back and looked back down at her foot.

"Lovina, stay with me" he finally offered, taking her hand in both of his. "At least until you are better, please come stay with me." Antonio truly wanted to take care of her. Even after she got better, he wanted her to want to be around him and he wanted to keep her safe and happy.

But Lovina gulped and slowly pulled her hand away. "I can't" she mumbled back. "I have people depending on me" she added quietly. Antonio stared down at the ground and sighed. Of course. A group of criminals without their leader would be hopeless.

"Move" she ordered as she tried to stand. But before she could set both feet on the ground, Antonio scooped her up and carried her instead. "I didn't like being carried the first time, why the hell do you think I'd want you to do it again?!" she snapped. Antonio just chuckled and tightened his grip.

"So where to? Is there some place we can get you fixed up?" he cooed as he began walking. Lovina pouted and crossed her arms, knowing this was a fight she wouldn't win. "Take me to the bakery" she grumbled. Antonio shot her a skeptical look until she rolled her eyes and flicked his ear.

"Just do it. I have a friend there and I need to pick something up" she ordered. Antonio sighed and nodded, choosing not to comment on how fast he could feel Lovina's heart beat when he held her closer.

(-)

Antonio finally had to set Lovina down when they reached the small shop, but still half carried her as she leaned into him. The door opened and a small chime could be heard, followed by a cheery, green eye women shuffling over to the counter. The woman's smile faded fast when she saw Lovina's disheveled state.

"I don't want to hear it, Bella" Lovina sighed before resting on a bench. "Do you have anything?" she asked quietly pointing to her ankle. Bella nodded after stealing one last glance at Antonio, who gave her a charming smile. Lovina chose to ignore the gesture when he immediately kneeled beside her once again.

Bella came back with something to wrap the ankle in and watched as Antonio carefully wrapped Lovina up. "Bella, do you have the cake ready yet?" Lovina asked quickly when her friend was staring at Antonio for far too long. Bella smiled and nodded as the Spaniard finished up and pulled a small cake out from under the counter.

Antoio helped Lovina up and walked her over. "Grazie Bella. I um, know I can't give you as much-"

Bella held up her hand to silence the girl. "Don't worry about it. It's for Lili, so it wouldn't feel right making you pay my brother's ridiculous prices" she chuckled. Antonio looked back at Lovina and tilted his head.

"For Lili?" he questioned. Lovina rolled her eyes and pulled a few coins from her pocket. "It's her birthday" she mumbled before placing the money onto the counter. Bella gladly accepted what she had and giggled.

"Just don't tell Tim" Bella giggled with a wink.

"Don't tell Tim what?"

Antonio gulped when a tall, intimidating man smoking a pipe stepped forward and glared him down. Tim crossed his arms and glanced down at Bella, who chuckled nervously and waved.

"Well you see, y-you remember Lovina!" she squeaked. Tim let out a grunt and looked to Lovina who stuck her tongue out and pouted. Displaying annoyance only for a brief moment, Tim directed his attention back to his sister.

"How could I forget…" he grumbled.

"W-Well she needed something for a little girl and you know how much these things cost so I figured it would be alright if she didn't have to-"

"Absolutely not" Tim interrupted. "No discounts. No exceptions." Antonio frowned and glanced at Lovina, who looked like she was going to burst.

"Of course. There is no need, we have enough" Antonio answered quickly. Lovina shot him a glare and crossed her arms. "No, no we don't" she hissed. Antonio chuckled and produced his wallet.

"Yes, we do" he chuckled as he coughed up the full amount. Lovina stared at him wide eyed before glaring. "How did you get that back?!" she squeaked. Antonio just laughed and bent down, pressing his lips to her ear.

"I learned from the best" he whispered. Lovina gulped and tried to keep her blush from spreading when Bella stared.

"Where are we going now?" Antonio sighed after scooping Lovina up again as she held her purchase. "I-I want to go home!" she stammered. "S-So put me down!" She had to get away from him. He was becoming a distraction, and she couldn't afford anymore slip ups. Now that she knew he wasn't all that bad anymore, she could tell she was getting too close.

"Let me take you home!" he blurted too quickly. He was quickly forgetting the whole reason he had agreed to spend the day with her in the first place as the sun started setting.

"N-No!" she snapped. She couldn't trust him yet. If her kids got hurt because she was careless and brought an outsider home, that would be unforgiveable. Lovina's stomach flipped when Antonio looked a bit disappointed as he set her down.

"Lovi you reall shouldn't-"

"I can, so I will" she hissed. Antonio smiled and chuckled at her stubbornness. "And don't you dare follow me!" she added curtly. Antonio shrugged and held up his hands defensively.

"Whatever you wish, belleza" he sighed. But Antonio smirked a bit as he looked her up and down again. "Lovi, would you give something to Lili for me?" he chuckled. Lovina stared at him skeptically before stepping forward slowly.

Lovina almost dropped the package in her hands when Antonio leaned down and kissed her cheek. She gulped when he smiled and rested his hand over the spot his lips had touched. She looked so innocent again. Antonio wished he could see her this unsure more often, rather than headstrong and trying to do too much. She deserved to have some time to be a young woman instead of the tired worn down head of a household.

"Lovi?" he murmured when she remained silent. Lovina bit her lip and stared at the ground anxiously. "W-What?!" she snapped half-heartedly. She just wanted him to leave. He had proven himself; he didn't have to go to all this extra trouble.

When Lovina looked up again, Antonio's bright green eyes were shining right in front of her and his lips were pressed to hers. She let out a strangled gasp, but was held in place by Antonio, who kept it slow and sweet, afraid he'd scare her away. And he really didn't think he could take her running away after this.

Lovina slowly broke away, but stayed close. "I-Idiota, I'm not giving that to a little girl" she mumbled. Antonio laughed and rested his forehead against hers. This woman was too wonderful.

"That one was for you, Lovi" he chuckled before lifting her chin to meet her lips again. And Lovina just let him, secretly enjoying every second before remembering what she was getting into.

Lovina quickly stepped back and ignored the pain that shot through her ankle. "I-It's getting late. I have to go. I hid your clothes in that alley over there. If they're gone, oh well. Go buy some more; you can afford to do that."

Antonio desperately reached out to grab her arm. "Lovi, I'm sorry if it was too much. It won't happen again-"

Lovina let out a heavy sigh and gripped her forehead. "It's not that, I-I just have to go" she whimpered after slipping her arm away and half limping half jogging away.

(-)

"Buon compleanno a te!"

Lili swung her legs eagerly as she blew out her candles. Everyone clapped and cheered. But two Italians were faking smiles throughout the whole night. Feliciano didn't even laugh or smile when Peter shyly kissed Lili's cheek or when Tori and Feliks braided her hair. And Lovina didn't beam when Raivis ate a whole meal without being told to or when Alfred did his best to make the evening entirely about Lili.

Matthew seemed kind of glum too, and Lovina knew she didn't have to ask why. It was really her fault. She's the one who told him not to talk to Gilbert anymore. But besides Lovina, Gilbert was the only person who had noticed Matthew before his brother. Thinking about it, Gilbert may have been one of the first to notice Lovina before her brother as well.

Lili eagerly accepted all her little gifts and thanked everyone. But Tori knew there was another one she hadn't yet recieved.

"L-Lovina?" she started anxiously. Lovina picked her head up and gave the younger girl her full attention. "What about Antonio's gift?" she whispered. Lovina's throat went dry as the shy young teen gulped and glanced away.

"Y-You, you saw that..." Lovina stated rather than asked. Tori clenched her fists and rose from her chair shakily. "You-you lied to me, Lovina" she whimpered before trudging up the stairs. Lovina gulped and followed and found her in her favorite corner, where she always used to go when she was upset.

Lovina quietly sat beside her and sighed. "Tori, do you want to hear something silly?" she chuckled lightly. Tori picked her head up ever so slightly to peer up at the older girl beside her.

"You and Raivis, me and my brother, we found you two first, right?" she started slowly. Tori nodded and looked down at the floor.

"I was absolutely terrified when we took you in. I thought that made me a mother, which is far from the truth. But you know what the funny thing is?"

Tori shook her head, with a look that begged Lovina to continue.

"I don't have any favorites. You all matter just as much to me as Feliciano. But I've always been the most afraid of disappointing you. Let's face it; boys are stupid and easy to please. But I know what it's like to be your age without a real family or a parent. And I'll be just as scared for Lili. So know that I never meant to lie to you. I always have meant every word I said. But things have changed, and I never thought they would. And I may have been lucky, but I don't know. What I do know is that I don't want you to try to be like anyone else. I think I like you much better than I like myself."

Tori bit her lip and threw herself onto Lovina, who groaned and fell back, surprised by the sudden embrace. Lovina quickly recovered and laughed, squeezing the girl back. "And you know what else?" Lovina snickered. Toris picked up her head and shot Lovina a small grin before shaking her head.

"I think a little Polish brat likes you the way you are too" she chuckled. Tori pulled away red faced and hid her face in her knees as she pulled them to her chest. "H-He does not!" she stammered weakly. "Y-You're the one that k-kissed Antonio! So you don't get to talk!" she added with a tiny smirk.

Lovina pouted and placed her hands on her hips. "I did not! The bastard kissed me!" she snapped light heartedly. Tori just giggled and traced a circle onto the floor with her finger. "Does it really matter?" she teased. Lovina huffed and gave her a light shove.

"Whatever. He won't be doing it again" she grumbled. Tori frowned and tilted her head. "Why not?" she whined. That didn't make any sense. Lovina clearly liked him and it was obvious that Antonio probably liked her even more.

"It's complicated" Lovina sighed. Tori nodded, sensing that she shouldn't question further before clearing her throat and grinning again.

"Hey Lovina, I don't think you're the mom" she chuckled. Lovina cocked an eyebrow and stared at the girl quizzically. "Feli's more like the mom. You're the dad" she giggled quietly. Lovina threw her head back and snorted. "Holy shit, you're right" she cackled.

Lovina's eyes lit up a bit when she glanced at Tori. "Tell you what; I can't do much because of my damn ankle, so how about me, you, and Lili spend the day together? No boys, no Feliks, no Antonio." Lovina kind of doubted they wouldn't run into the latter. But she was sure he'd back off if she asked him to.

"I think I'd like that very much" Tori answered softly. Lovina nodded and slowly picked herself up and walked back down with Tori. The young teen went over to Lili's side and giggled with her about this and that. Until of course Feliks came over.

Lovina let out a bittersweet smile before heading back up to be alone for awhile.


	11. Two Different Sides

Antonio shifted uncomfortably under Sadiq's glare. The older man impatiently thrummed his fingers against the cold wooden table and looked the Spaniard up and down.

"You not only stood by while she committed petty acts of thievery" he started angrily. "But you also aided her in escaping the authorities?!"

Antonio winced when the Turk snapped. "I-In hindsight, my actions were not-"

"They were completely reckless and foolish!" Sadiq finished for him. Antonio gulped and nodded. Sadiq was the last thing on his mind when he had spent time with her. And he still couldn't keep his mind from wandering back to Lovina now.

"But I have gotten closer to her" Antonio began cautiously. "Like you wanted, I'm closer to finding what she's hiding…"

Sadiq sat in silence for far too long. Antonio was really beginning to feel nervous. "Are you sure?" Sadiq hissed. Antonio nodded and stepped forward. "I think she trusts me now. I know he does" he assured the Turk.

Sadiq leaned back and gripped his chin. "You better not be lying to me. If I lose her, it's your head on the chopping block, understand?!" he snapped. Antonio just nodded again and drew back.

"Do not fail me, Carriedo" Sadiq added menacingly. Antonio shuffled out weakly. He wasn't sure if he could bring himself to turn her in anymore.

(-)

Matthew blew a stray strand of golden hair out of his face after he finished moving another box. Alfred was off entertaining some random kids he had stumbled across. Matthew smiled as he watched his brother act out some heroic fairytale, one with a knight and a dragon, apparently. Alfred chased the children around, pretending to breathe fire before letting a young boy slay him. It was strange watching his older brother try to be anything but a hero.

Chuckling as he shook his head, Matthew continued to work as his brother slacked off. After moving one last crate, Matthew stepped back and let out a heavy sigh. He had worked hard and would hopefully make more today than he did yesterday. Matthew wiped the grime from his hands onto his pants before yelping as someone grabbed his collar and dragged him into an alleyway.

Matthew pouted when he realized Gilbert was cackling in front of him. "Hey there Birdie, not expecting to be graced by my awesome presence?" the older man snickered. "You nearly gave me a heart attack, Gilbert" Matthew hissed, which only made Gilbert laugh even more. Birdie was so cute when he tried to be menacing.

"Aw, I'm flattered Mattie; my heart stops when I'm around you too."

Matthew turned a lovely shade of pink and glanced away. "Th-that's n-not what I m-meant" he stammered. Gilbert only sighed and stepped closer. Matthew tried to match his step, but was stopped by a wall.

"I know you're lying to me, Biride" Gilbert cooed, placing his hands at either side of Matthew's head. Gilbert couldn't stop himself from smiling as he looked the younger man over. He was like a pretty little bird. Gilbert swore his bones must be hollow with the way that he moved.

Without speaking, Gilbert leaned closer. "Look me in the eye and tell me I'm wrong" Gilbert murmured, lightly lifting the boy's chin. Matthew could hardly bring himself to stare directly at Gilbert. Because he would crumble if he did.

When Matthew didn't answer, Gilbert smirked and quickly closed the small gap left between the two. Matthew just stood there, stunned as Gilbert kissed him, more gently than he would've expected. Before he could even begin to kiss back, Gilbert pulled away with a triumphant smirk on his face.

"That's what I thought, Birdie" he chuckled before turning away. And that seriously pissed Matthew off. He was just going to waltz away after that? Hell. No.

It was Gilbert's turn to yelp when Matthew pulled him back and slammed him into the wall. Gilbert stared at Matthew wide eyed. The kid was stronger than he looked.

"L-Listen" Matthew started shakily. "I-I'm sick of this. O-Of you just-just t-teasing me l-like this. L-Like I-I…Like I don't m-matter…"

Matthew bowed his head in shame. He knew what he was; a plaything. A toy to keep Gilbert entertained. And that just hurt like hell. And here he was, trying to stand up to him, stuttering like a childish fool, which was probably all he really was.

"Birdie?"

Matthew kept his head down, but Gilbert's voice did seem softer. Matthew flinched when a calloused hand cupped his cheek.

"I'm sorry if I made you think that. Totally not awesome on my part."

Matthew slowly looked up to see Gilbert smiling at him. "You're my little birdie; you matter more than anything" he chuckled. Matthew blinked and backed away, letting Gilbert step forward to straighten his uniform.

"This has been great and I wish we could continue, but if anyone finds us they'll probably castrate us" Gilbert sighed, reaching out to tuck a lock of Matthew's hair behind his ear. "Or Lovina will" he snickered. Gilbert shoved his hands into his pockets as he stared at the still silent boy in front of him.

Chuckling, the albino stepped forward to give him one final peck before walking past him.

"Bye Bye, Birdie."

(-)

Lovina was true to her word and spent the entire day with Lili and Tori. The younger girls trotted along happily as they walked through town, looking in various shops as Lovina followed behind slowly. Her ankle was feeling better with the movement. She couldn't afford to stay bed ridden even if she wanted to.

However, Tori and Lili forced her to rest periodically. So Lovina patiently sat with them at the fountain, eating some snacks she had…purchased. She actually kind of enjoyed this time with the girls. She had to grow up pretty fast herself, so Lovina didn't mind relaxing every once in awhile. She even let herself smile a little.

"Today must be my lucky day. I've stumbled upon the three most beautiful ladies in all of Italy."

Lovina's smile fell when she heard the man in front of her. Lili smiled coyly and sat up straight when Antonio bent down to get closer to her. "Hello Mr. Antonio" she giggled when he kissed her knuckles.

"Hola, Miss Lili" he chuckled back before turning to the other younger girl. "Tori" he greeted with a wink and a small bow. Tori chuckled nervously and waved. Antonio rose to stand in front of the person he was really looking for.

"Lovi" he murmured softly. Lovina cleared her throat and kept her eyes on the ground. "What do you want?" she snapped. Antonio just chuckled and shook his head.

"Lili, Tori; can you do something for me?" he asked cheerfully. Lili and Tori stood before him, more than eager to be of service. Antonio reached into his pocket and handed the oldest a small pouch.

"I need you to go find the biggest, juiciest tomato for sale. And then, I need you to go to the bakery and pick out something for yourselves. Can you do that for me?"

Lili and Tori's eyes lit up as they nodded. "Thank you, Antonio!" they cheered before running off. Antonio smiled as he watched them go. Such cute little girls.

But now, he could be with Lovina. Antonio slowly sank down beside her and frowned. She still wouldn't look at him. "Lovina, I'm sorry if I was too forward" Antonio started nervously.

Lovina sighed and shook her head. "I just don't think you knew what you were doing" she mumbled. Antonio scooted closer.

"What do you mean?"

Lovina inched away. "I mean, you're an idiot and you don't know what you're getting into. And I'd rather not have to pick up the pieces when you do."

Lovina wasn't entirely wrong. Antonio really didn't know what he was getting into, much less whose side he was on. But no matter what he chose, he still needed Lovina to trust him.

"Lovi, I care about you" he murmured, gently lifting her chin and forcing her to look up at him. But Lovina kept her eyes cast downward as she scowled. "Please look at me…"

Lovina gulped and let her eyes slowly move upward. Antonio was smiling that subtle smile that she knew was special. And damn it, it made her heart do things it wasn't supposed to. And that scared her.

"I don't care about 'what I'm getting into'. Because that's what I want" he chuckled. Lovina bit her lip and shook her head. "You wouldn't if you knew" she whimpered. What man wanted to hang around a girl responsible for nine kids and a brother?

Antonio looked her over with hesitation. Now he definitely knew she was hiding something. But now he wanted to know for himself rather than Sadiq.

"Try me" he sighed. Lovina gulped and started to look away again. And that simply would not do. So Antonio did the only logical thing; he kissed her. And this time, Lovina kissed back, even more so than she had the night before. And the only thing on Antonio's mind in that moment was the girl in front of him.

Regretfully, Antonio broke away. "Lovi, can you trust me?" he asked quietly. Lovina really wasn't sure. She knew he had worked pretty damn hard to prove himself. But things just didn't happen like this for people like her. Something's gotta give.

"Please, Lovi" Antonio begged. He needed her to trust him. He wouldn't be able to sleep at night if she didn't. So his heart basically leapt out of his chest when she slowly nodded. So he happily kissed her again and swore he felt her smile against his lips.

Lovina froze when she heard giggling in front of her. "I _knew _you liked him" Lili teased giddily. Lovina immediately pulled away from Antonio. "I-I do not!" she snapped.

Lovina scrambled to get away from the laughing Spaniard, and in doing so fell. Back into the chilling water. Antonio quickly reached down and pulled her back up, fighting so hard to contain his giggles as her teeth chattered.

"You alright there, Lovi?" Antonio snickered. Lovina rolled her eyes and rubbed her arms. "Sh-sh-shut up" she stammered. But Antonio just laughed. So Lovina smirked and shoved him back into the water as well. "Ha!" she sneered, sticking out her tongue.

Antonio wordlessly seized her wrist and dragged her back, leaving Tori and Lili in a fit of hysterics. "Idiota!" Lovina snapped, splashing water in his direction. Antonio chuckled and pulled her onto his lap. "Come on, we're having fun, Lovi" he sighed. Lovina was more than ready to cuss the bastard out, but she noticed Tori and Lili had grown quiet.

"What the hell is going on?!" Ludwig snapped. Lovina poked her head up with Antonio to find Ludwig just as surprised as her. Lovina's eyes flickered to the younger girls who were thankfully keeping a safe distance.

"Y-You" Ludwig started weakly. Antonio stood Lovina up and brought her over to the girls, immediately scooping them up in case they had to run.

But Ludwig just stood still, fists clenched and teeth gritted together. "Please don't play in the fountain" he sighed before turning away. Lovina didn't even question the German's behavior. All she saw was the man beside her clutching onto the two girls she cared for as her own.

"Ludwig seems scary, but he's actually very nice" Antonio murmured, lightly kissing the top of Lili's head. "He's like a teddy bear" he added with a smile as he set the two girls down. Tori pouted a bit as she looked herself over.

"You got me wet" she whined. Antonio chuckled and shook his hair off right in front of the two, earning him giddy shrieks. Lovina pulled him back up to face her. Without a word, she gently pressed her lips to his, embarrassment be damned.

"Grazie" she mumbled when she pulled away. Antonio shook his head and grinned. "Don't be silly, I didn't do anything he chuckled.

Lovina picked Lili up and set her on her back. "But you would've" she sighed. Antonio glanced between the younger girls and shrugged.

"Of course I would've."

Lovina gave him a small smile and glanced down the street. "We should be heading back. You two ready?" she cooed, taking Tori's hand. The girls nodded and giggled when Antonio leaned in for another kiss. He pouted when Lovina shook her head, but quickly smirked and pulled tori away, giving the young teen a peck on the cheek.

"Tori, likes my kisses, don't you?" he teased. Tori turned almost as red as Lovina and shook her head. "N-No! I m-mean, yes…n-no wait! I-I um…"

Lovina groaned and turned away. "Stop tormenting the poor girl, bastard!" she snapped. "Come one, we're going home."

Tori nodded and caught up, eagerly questioning the older girl about her stupid Spaniard.


End file.
